Be With You
by Dead4Sure
Summary: Tanpa sepengetahuanmu aku selalu memperhatikanmu. / Very bad summary! Chapter 2, RnR?
1. Would you marry me?

"Kau mengerti bukan, Hinata?"

_Hinata Hyuuga,_ gadis bersurai indigo itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya dengan helaian rambut indigonya yang terurai berantakan akibat tertiup oleh angin. Manik _amethyst-_nya menatap kosong ke bawah lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakaan kakinya. Demi apapun, ia tidak berani mengarahkan pandangannya untuk bertemu dengan lelaki pemilik mata _blue sapphire_ di depannya.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

"Ta-tapi... Na-Naruto-kun." Berusaha untuk bersikap berani, Hinata membuka suara, dan sialnya gagapnya masih saja belum bisa sembuh di saat genting seperti ini. "A-aku... be-benar-benar me-menyukaimu..." Katanya sambil bergerak gelisah dengan mencengkram rok yang dikenakannya hingga kumal.

Naruto, lelaki bersurai jabrik dengan warna keemasan itu nampak mendesah panjang mendengar pengakuan cinta dari perempuan di depannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi tak berminat. "Hinata..." Ucapnya, memanggil nama perempuan berambut indigo itu dengan nada malas yang cukup kentara. "Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, kalau aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, -apalagi menerimanya. Jadi kumohon... jangan menggangguku lagi." Ungkapnya dengan nada dan ekspresi dingin yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi Na-"

"Sudahlah!" Naruto langsung menyela ucapan Hinata. "Harus berapa kali aku katakan agar kau mengerti juga?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang memicing tajam, tanda bahwa ia sudah mulai geram. "Aku tidak menyukaimu! Apa kau tidak paham dengan arti kalimat itu?" Katanya kejam. "Aku sudah punya gadis yang kusuka, dan itu _Sakura-chan,_ kurasa kau juga sudah tahu hal tersebut." Ucapnya, masih memandang gadis yang menunduk di depannya dengan kejam.

"Kau tahukan perjuanganku untuk menarik perhatian Sakura dari si Teme itu seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto, menjelaskan kalau selama ini ia sudah berjuang mati-matian bersaing dengan _Sasuke Uchiha_ yang notebenenya adalah murid yang dinobatkan sebagai Pangeran Konoha. "Dan sekarang perjuanganku tidak sia-sia, akhirnya tadi pagi Sakura-chan sudah mau menerima cintaku dan menjadi kekasihku. Aku sangat bahagia hingga pada akhirnya kau datang dengan segala pengakuan cinta bodohmu itu!" Ujarnya ketus dan tidak berperasaan sama sekali.

Mendengar untaian kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ia tidak ingin menangis, setidaknya tidak di depan Naruto. "Ci-cintaku... sama sekali tidak bodoh!" Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang cukup keras, ia masih bersikeras menyatakan kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh menyukai Naruto, dan ia tidak terima kalau cinta yang bertahun-tahun selama ini ia pendam dikatakan sebagai 'kebodohan'.

Naruto tercekat mendengar suara nyaring Hinata. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Naruto agak sedikit terkejut akan sikap kekeras kepalaan yang dimiliki gadis bermata ungu pucat tersebut. Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis pendiam yang bicaranya suka tersendat-sendat dan memiliki hobi _blushing_ mempunyai keberanian seperti ini. Hinata bukanlah gadis pengecut apalagi penakut seperti yang Naruto duga selama ini.

"Meskipun begitu... aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya." Kata Naruto pelan, namun ada ketegasan mutlak di nada suaranya. "Berhentilah untuk menyukaiku. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan terganggu, -kumohon mengertilah Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menghalus, tapi terdengar sangat menyayat di hati Hinata. "Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Aku... tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Naruto membalikkan badan begitu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata meskipun ia tahu di balik punggungnya gadis bersurai indigo itu sedang menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kriiiing~ Kriiiing~ Kriiiing~**_

Bunyi jam weker menghentakkan Hinata dari tidur lelapnya. Ia membuka mata _amethyst-_nya yang masih sayu akibat bangun tidur. "Mimpi itu lagi..." Gumamnya pelan sambil mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata mengubah posisinya dari berebah menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala kasurnya. Maniknya menatap kosong ke arah atas langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih tulang, ia melamun.

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak ia menyatakan cinta kepada Uzumaki Naruto di atas atap sekolahan Konoha High School. Saat itu tahun keduanya di sekolah tersebut, dan ia masih berumur enam belas tahun.

Ketika Naruto menolak cintanya dengan mentah. Hinata jadi tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, apalagi jika mengingat perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut : _Ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata lagi._ Karena itulah Hinata jadi tidak punya niat untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana dan memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

Dan semenjak itu ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi.

Delapan tahun berlalu, dan itu waktu yang panjang, sekarangpun ia sudah berumur 24 tahun. Hinata bukan lagi seorang remaja, ia sudah jadi wanita dewasa. Tapi meskipun begitu, meski delapan tahun berlalu, perasaannya masih tetaplah sama. Satu fakta yang menyakitkan untuk diakui : Ia masih mencintai pemuda bermata biru tersebut. _Sungguh bodoh!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sebuah poster besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Di dalam poster tersebut terdapat gambar seorang _superstar_ yang menjadi idolanya, sekaligus satu-satunya lelaki yang dicintainya. Yah, Uzumaki Naruto sudah menjadi artis beken dengan segudang talenta. Lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut sudah menjadi aktor, penyanyi dan juga model yang popularitasnya sudah menembus dunia, atau katakanlah bahwa Naruto merupakan artis _internasional._ Naruto banyak membintangi film-film _box office hollywood,_ lagu yang dinyanyikannya pun laku keras di seluruh dunia. Ia sudah menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar.

Hinata memulus poster besar yang ada di depannya. "Na-Naruto-kun..." Gumamnya sambil memandang teduh gambar Naruto yang nampak sangat gagah dan luar biasa tampan di poster tersebut. "Pe-perasaanku tidak berubah.., a-aku masih tetap mencintaimu." Akunya kepada benda mati yang berwujud poster tersebut. Ia tersenyum miris, merasa kasian akan nasib dan sikapnya sendiri. Hanya dengan memandang gambar Naruto, ia sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. "Hinata kau begitu menyedihkan..." Gumamnya seorang diri.

Mungkin pribahasa : _'Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan'_ sangat cocok untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**"Be With You"**

By Dead4Sure

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan Drama

Warning :

AU | OOC | Typo(s) | dll

Don't like, please don't read!

**.**

**Part : 1**

_"Would you marry me?"_

**.**

**D4S...**

Teriknya matahari yang bersinar panas di atas kepala sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat berpuluh-puluh gadis akan ambisinya untuk bertemu sang idola. Diantara puluhan gadis itu, ada Hinata yang sedang menyeka keringat di keningnya. Rambut panjangnya pun sudah basah akan keringat. _'Harusnya aku membawa ikat rambut tadi.'_ Pikir Hinata yang sudah merasa kegerahan. Mata ungunya memandang puluhan atau hampir ratusan orang yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya, yaitu merasa kepanasan.

Sekarang Hinata berada di bandar internasional Tokyo yang bernama Bandara Haneda. Ia -bersama para wanita lain yang tidak dikenalnya- sedang menunggu lelaki berambut pirang yang merupakan seorang selebritis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan itu artinya ia sudah menunggu selama tiga jam. Pantas saja ia sudah merasa sangat kepayahan, dan Hinata yakin kalau bedak tipis di wajahnya sudah luntur sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil limonse berwarna hitam legam mengkilat muncul. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, dari pintu keluar kedatangan bandara internasional muncul belasan orang berbaju hitam yang sedang mengawal seorang lelaki berambut pirang mencolok dengan pakaian serba modis.

"KYAAAAA!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

Jeritan histeris langsung membahana begitu pemuda bersurai pirang itu datang. Spanduk-spanduk lebay yang bertuliskan _'I Love U Naruto'_ berkibar di mana-mana. Menanggapi kehebohan para fans fanatiknya, Naruto memberikan senyum ramah terbaiknya.

Belasan _bodyguard_ yang bertugas melindungi Naruto nampak kepayahan menahan fans yang membelundak. Naruto terus berjalan menuju mobil limonse yang menjemputnya, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ia telah melewati seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan warna mata _amethyst._

_**Ceklek,**_

Sang supir yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu mobil. Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. "Teme, kau datang menjemputku?" Ucap Naruto begitu menyadari ada seorang lelaki berkulit putih yang sangatlah tampan duduk di dalam mobil tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus rival sejatinya.

Sasuke tidaklah bergeming melihat kedatangan Naruto. Sorot onix-nya yang tajam nampak fokus mengamati tangga chart sahamnya yang terus naik di handphone android-nya yang canggih.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang merupakan seorang bintang, Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Jika wajah _bishonen_ Naruto sering menjadi cover majalah gosip, wajah tampan Sasuke malah sering menghiasi cover majalah bisnismen.

"Ah... aku berharap Sakura-chan lah yang menjemputku." Naruto mendesah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kursi mobil limonse yang ditumpanginya. "Aku kangen padanya." Senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir Naruto tatkala memikirkan kekasih berambut pink yang sangat dikasihinya itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Dia sibuk, Dobe." Kata Sasuke, mengingatkan Naruto akan kesibukan Sakura akan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo.

Naruto melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi berteger di wajahnya. Mata birunya menatap sang sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari androidnya ke arah Naruto, ia tidak mengerti akan makna pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda pirang di sampingnya. "Hn?" Gumam Sasuke, mengeluarkan _trademark_ andalannya.

"Bertahun-tahun aku menjadi sahabatmu, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatmu bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Apakah kau terlalu sibuk untuk mencari pendamping hidup?" Tanya Naruto, memancing sang sahabat yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat tertarik akan dunia percintaan. Padahal ketenaran Sasuke di kalangan kaum hawa sedari dulu sangatlah merajalela. "Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau adalah _gay_ yang diam-diam memendam rasa padaku." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran jahil yang terlukis di wajah bishonen-nya.

Sasuke mendengus begitu mendengar pernyataan ngawur sahabat kuningnya. _"Idiot."_ Gumamnya, menghina otak konslet Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke memandang keluar jendela mobil limonsenya yang berjalan sangat lambat karena digerumbungi oleh para fans Naruto yang membelundak.

_Pendamping hidup?_ Batin Sasuke, mulai melamun. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tidak memikirkan tentang hal tersebut. Cepat atau lambat, suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti akan menikah. Ia juga ingin memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri, dan menyusul Itachi yang sudah memiliki dua anak. Hanya saja ia masih belum memiliki calon yang tepat untuk menjadi istrinya. Karena satu-satunya gadis yang pernah menarik perhatiannya tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi selama delapan tahun terakhir ini. _Hyuuga Hinata,_ batin Sasuke -menyebut nama gadis yang sejak dulu mengisi hatinya.

Hingga...

Mata onix-nya yang memukau tidak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang begitu familiar di memori otaknya. "Hentikan mobilnya!" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan volume yang cukup nyaring kepada supir yang menyupir di depannya.

Naruto pun terkejut melihat teriakan dan perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba dari wajah Sasuke yang terkenal kaku tersebut. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanyanya heran, begitu mendapati Sasuke yang nampak tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobil. "Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto kepada teman masa kecilnya yang sedang menembus gerombolan perempuan yang mengelilingi mobilnya. "Ada apa dengan si Teme itu?" Heran Naruto sebelum ikut keluar mengejar sahabatnya yang berambut pantat ayam itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke nampak bergerak liar ke sana ke mari untuk mencari gadis yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ia kelihatan frustasi di tengah gerembulan perempuan yang menggerumbunginya seperti semut. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan patah semangat untuk menemukan Hinata.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto yang telah berhasil menyusul Sasuke dengan bantuan belasan _bodyguard_ sewaannya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke yang nampak begitu gelisah.

"Dia ada di sini." Ucap Sasuke masih bersikukuh mencari keberadaan Hinata dengan mengandalkan penglihatannya. "Aku baru saja melihatnya." Lanjutnya hingga sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening begitu mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke yang seperti racauan tak jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Kau melihat siapa?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Jadi penasaran karena melihat sikap menggebu-gebu Sasuke yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Aku melihatnya Dobe. Aku melihat Hina-" Ucapan Sasuke terputus begitu sadar bahwa lelaki yang sedang diajaknya berbicara saat ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto -lelaki yang pernah menolak cinta Hinata secara mentah. Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berjalan kembali menuju mobil limonse-nya sambil bergumam. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Kepada Naruto.

**Dead4Sure**

Hinata merapikan poni ratanya di depan cermin kecil yang dipegangnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menyeleksi penampilannya agar tidak ada sesuatu pun yang kurang.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu di sana, Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menunduk begitu mendengar suara _baritone_ dari sang ayah yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Iya, Ayah." Jawabnya pelan.

_Hiashi_ dengan memakai kimono kebanggaan khas clan Hyuuga nampak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya yang serupa dengan Hinata memandang bangunan-bangunan tinggi di kota metropolitan Tokyo di balik kaca mobilnya yang tertutup rapat. "Sejak puluhan tahun, _Namikaze_ dan Hyuuga sudah menjadi rekan bisnis yang solid." Kata Hiashi, menjelaskan hubungan baik antar dua keluarga terpandang di negara Jepang. "Tidak seperti Uchiha yang sejak dahulu menjadi saingan kita." Katanya begitu mengingat nama satu clan terpandang lagi di negara jepang ini.

Hinata hanya diam menyimak penjelasan dari sang ayah. Dari dulu ia sudah tahu kalau clan Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang tidak memiliki interaksi yang baik, karena mengingat dua keluarga besar ini memang memiliki ego yang sama-sama tinggi dan tidak mau mengalah. Berbanding terbalik dengan clan Namikaze yang terkenal ramah dan bersahabat, hingga mudah akrab dengan siapa saja.

Hinata mencengkram dress biru tua yang dikenakannya begitu memikirkan nama marga Namikaze. Tentu saja ia tahu milik siapa nama tersebut, apalagi jika mengingat penerus tunggalnya, yaitu Naruto.

Naruto memang sengaja atau lebih suka menggunakan marga 'Uzumaki' kepunyaan _Kushina,_ ibu Naruto. Karena pemuda pirang itu merasa jauh lebih bebas jika menggunakan marga tersebut. Dan meskipun sekarang Naruto telah menjadi artis beken, akan tetapi statusnya sebagai penerus perusahan besar bernama _Namikaze Corp_ tetaplah berlaku.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu mengingat kemana arah mobil yang dibuatinya berjalan. Yaitu menuju ke sebuah hotel bintang tujuh untuk menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Jujur saja, sebenarnya jika bukan ayahnya yang mengajak dirinya untuk menghadiri pesta ini, Hinata jauh lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya sehari semalaman karena ia tidak ingin -atau lebih tepatnya belum siap bertemu dengan Naruto.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti dan terparkir tepat di depan pintu masuk hotel. Sang supir dengan lekas membukakan pintu mobil untuk kedua majikannya. Dengan ragu Hinata mengikuti jejak sang ayah, keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan di samping Hiashi meski selangkah lebih lambat dari sang ayah.

"Angkat dagumu, tidak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan melihat ke bawah." Tegur Hiashi kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. "Busungkan dadamu lalu pandanglah lurus ke depan, begitulah seharusnya seorang Hyuuga berjalan." Ungkapnya dengan nada tegas namun pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Hinata seorang.

Manik _amethyst_ Hinata menggelap, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa tidak pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga yang kuat itu. "Iya, Ayah..." Jawab Hinata pelan seperti biasanya. Dan sekuat tenaga, ia memberanikan mentalnya untuk berjalan dengan memandang lurus ke depan sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

**Dead4Sure**

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana yang dikenakannya, punggungnya pun ia sandarkan ke dinding. Berbeda dari biasanya, penampilan Naruto jauh lebih formal sekarang, ia memakai estelan jas hitam bermerek yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Mata biru Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, ia menghela nafas begitu menyadari sudah tujuh menit lamanya ia menunggu seseorang di tempat ini, tentu saja rasa bosan sedari tadi menghantuinya.

Tangan berwarna caramel miliknya merogoh sesuatu ke dalam saku jasnya, ia mengambil handphone, mengetiknya lalu meletakkan hp tersebut ke telinganya, dan hanya mendapati suara operator yang menyatakan kalau nomor yang dihubunginya sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. "Che!" Decihnya, ia merungut kesal sambil memasukkan kembali hp-nya ke dalam kantong jasnya. Naruto terdiam begitu tangannya meraba sesuatu yang lain di dalam saku jasnya, sebuah kotak kecil.

Naruto mengambil kotak kecil tersebut. Dipandanginya kotak berbentuk hati dengan warna merah maroon yang ada di tangannya. Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya begitu membuka kotak kecil yang merupakan tempat untuk menyimpan cincin. Sebuah cincin emas bertahtakan berlian ada di dalam kotak merah tersebut. Yah, setelah delapan tahun lamanya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, akhirnya Naruto membulatkan tekat untuk melamar gadis bermata _emerlard_ itu di malam hari ini, tepatnya di depan seluruh orang yang hadir di pestanya, dan juga di depan seluruh media massa -wartawan- yang memang sengaja diundang.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, di tengah ramainya pesta yang megah, Hinata nampak mondar mandir seorang diri. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri dari sang ayah karena tidak ingin ikut terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan ayahnya bersama para tetua klan yang hadir di pesta ini.

Manik ungunya menatap puluhan gedung tinggi yang nampak bersinar karena kerlipan lampu di langit malam tak berbintang. Lalu, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap puluhan orang berbaju bagus yang sedang asik bercengkrama. Hinata sadar, sejak dahulu ia memang tidak pernah berubah. Kemampuan berinteraksinya sangatlah buruk hingga ia tidak memiliki seorang temanpun yang bisa diajak berbicara. Hinata tersenyum miris, meratapi sifatnya yang sangatlah menyedihkan. Di dunia ini, Hinata selalu merasa menjadi makhluk alien yang diasingkan dari bumi.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan aula tempat berkumpulnya para tamu pesta. Ia akan pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada orangnya. Ia ingin menyindiri, karena disitulah tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya.

Hinata memencet tombol lift di depannya, kemudian dengan tenang menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka. Hinata memang sengaja memilih koridor hotel yang paling sepi, hingga hanya dirinya seorang yang ada di situ.

**Ting!**

Ketika pintu lift yang ditunggu Hinata terbuka, sebelum gadis berambut indigo itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ada orang lain yang masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam lift.

Seketika Hinata membatu melihat orang itu.

"Kau tidak jadi masuk?" Tanya orang bermata _sapphire_ yang begitu dikenali Hinata. Rambut pirang keemasan orang tersebut nampak di sisir rapi, dan tampangnya jauh lebih ganteng dibandingkan poster besar yang terpajang di dinding kamar Hinata.

"Nona, kau mendengarku?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Ia mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata untuk membangunkan kesadaran gadis itu dari keterpanaannya melihat Naruto. "Heh, sepertinya kau salah satu dari fans-ku." Naruto berujar dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya. "Masuklah, kapan lagi kau bisa satu lift bersama idolamu." Ucapnya pede mampus sambil menarik Hinata untuk memasuki lift yang sama dengan dirinya.

"E-EH?" Hinata nampak terkejut bukan main begitu menyadari lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya memegang dan menarik dirinya. Jantung Hinata pun sudah memompa berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya.

**Ting!**

Dan pintu lift-pun kembali tertutup.

Hinata berdiri di pojokan lift, gadis itu nampak sangat takut berdekekatan dengan Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram bawahan dress yang dikenakannya dengan erat.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya -tanda bingung melihat sikap wanita yang sedang bersamanya. _Kenapa dia ketakutan?_ Pikir Naruto, heran. "Santai saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ucap Naruto yang sadar akan sikap tak nyaman yang sedang dirasakan oleh gadis tak dikenal di depannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin minta tanda tangan? Atau mungkin foto? Cih, kukira kau adalah salah satu fans-ku." Ujar Naruto berceloteh panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya berdiam diri sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sepatu _high heels_ putih yang sedang dipakainya. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang nampak sudah tak berminat lagi untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.

Terus terang ada perasaan sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini. Ia merasa telah dilupakan. Mungkin eksistensi Hinata memang tidaklah terlalu penting bagi Naruto, dan delapan tahun adalah waktu yang lama, hingga wajar saja Naruto tidak mengenali atau ingat padanya. "A-apa kau... tidak ingat padaku, Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, mengumpulkan segudang keberaniannya untuk menegur Naruto. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berduaan dengan Naruto di dalam lift. Setidaknya ia ingin berbicara dan membuat Naruto ingat kembali padanya.

"Hm?" Mendengar pertanyaan pelan dari gadis berambut panjang di belakangnya, Naruto kembali menoleh. "Mengenalimu?" Beonya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maaf, ingatanku memang pendek, jadi aku mudah lupa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hinata menyandarkan bandannya ke dinding lift belakangnya. Tatapannya masih setia memandang sepatu yang dipakainya. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Naruto memang sudah benar-benar lupa akan keberadaan Hinata.

Melihat gadis yang kembali membisu membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingat atau kenal dengan perempuan yang bersamanya saat ini. Otak Naruto yang sering disebut Sasuke 'Dobe' itu bekerja dengan ekstra keras untuk mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan perempuan ini. Rasanya memang benar ia pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana?

"A-aku… de-delapan tahun yang lalu, pe-pernah menyatakan cinta padamu…" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, ia pun terkejut akan perkataannya yang meluncur secara tidak sengaja dari bibirnya, Hinata langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya saat ini hingga mempunyai keberanian segila ini.

"E-eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya heran dan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi sebelum Naruto mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut, pintu lift sudah keburu terbuka, dan dengan langkah cepat Hinata langsung keluar dari dalam lift tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengejar perempuan aneh berambut indigo itu, tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri. "Aku bilang tunggu sebentar!" Kata Naruto begitu berhasil menyusul Hinata dan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis berkulit putih itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan pernah menyatakan cin-, Sakura?" Ucapan Naruto langsung terpotong begitu melihat gadis berambut pink yang nampak berlari mengejar seseorang.

"Dia tidak menjawab telponku, ternyata sudah ada di sini." Gumam Naruto sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati gadis berambut pendek itu. "Sak-"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu?"

Langkah dan ucapan Naruto langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara nyaring Sakura. Lelaki berambut pirang itu membatu. _Dia bilang apa tadi? _Pikirnya dalam hati. Perlahan mata _sapphire_ Naruto menyorot ke arah lawan bicara Sakura, dan detik itu juga mata birunya melebar. "Sasuke?" Gumamnya tak percaya.

"Berhentilah Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara, nada suaranya terdengar cukup frustasi menghadapi Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau sudah punya Naruto, untuk apa mengejarku lagi." Ungkapnya dengan mata hitam yang memicing tajam.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nampak tak sependapat dengan asumsi Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak mengerti…" Lirihnya sambil menatap lurus ke bola mata onix Sasuke. "Alasan delapan tahun aku bisa menjadi kekasih Naruto… Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasihnya adalah agar aku tetap bisa bersamamu." Ungkapnya dengan penuh kemantapan, memberitahu tujuannya memacari Naruto yang merupakan sahabat satu-satunya Sasuke. "Aku masih bisa tahan kalau hanya sekedar menjadi kekasihnya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi kalau harus menjadi istrinya!" Lanjutnya berterus terang, hingga membuat Sasuke, Naruto maupun Hinata yang mendengarkan dilanda kesyokkan.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun dengarkan aku… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin lelaki yang menjadi suamiku adalah kamu…" Katanya dengan ekpresi wajah penuh pengharapan.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menghentakkan tangan Sakura kasar. "Kau membuatku ingin muntah!" Ucapnya kasar dan langsung membalikkan badan untuk meninggalkan gadis cantik bermata _emerlard_ itu. Namun Sakura tidak tinggal diam, ia malah menarik Sasuke dan mencium pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan itu tepat di bibirnya, melumatnya dengan ganas.

Naruto terpaku tak percaya melihat adegan di depannya, ia terperangah dengan dada bergemuruh sakit luar biasa yang yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Kekecewaan karena pengkhianatan melanda dirinya, melihat hal itu, Hinata jadi tak enak hati. "Na-Naru-" Panggilan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto membekap mulutnya, dan menarik Hinata menjauh dari dua pasangan yang sedang berciuman tersebut.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa, anggap kau tidak melihatnya." Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata, lelaki pirang itu masih menarik Hinata untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari SasuSaku. "Kau tidak melihat apa-apa, kau tidak mendengar apa-apa…" Racaunya tak jelas, hingga ia tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. _"SHIT!"_ Umpatnya sambil menendang dinding di sampinya. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menutup mata untuk hal ini?" Katanya geram sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan karena emosi. "BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya nyaring sambil meninju keras dinding beton di hadapannya.

'**BAGH!'**

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat melihat Naruto yang meninju dinding sekuat tenaga. "Na-Naruto-kun?" Katanya lirih, tercekat begitu melihat buku tangan Naruto nampak mengeluarkan darah.

Lagi, Naruto ingin kembali meluapkan emosi labilnya dengan meninju dinding di hadapannya. Namun aksinya kali ini terhenti karena tiba-tiba Hinata memegang tangannya dengan erat. "He-hentikan, Naruto-kun…" Kata gadis itu, masih dengan erat memegang Naruto. "Ka-kau jangang me-menyakiti dirimu sendiri…" Lirihnya pelan.

Gadis bermata ungu pucat itu merogoh sesuatu ke dalam tas kecilnya, ia mengambil sapu tangan, lalu dengan telaten membalut tangan kanan Naruto yang luka akibat meninju dinding tadi.

Naruto nampak berdiam diri dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, ia jadi kehilangan arah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Padahal Naruto sudah berencana untuk melamar Sakura pada malam ini, makanya ia menyelenggarakan pesta besar-besaran di hotel bintang tujuh ini. _SIALAN!_ Naruto menggertakkan giginya, ia jadi tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Menyalahkan Sasuke kah? Sakura kah? Ataukah dirinya yang sangat bodoh hingga tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura selama ini?

"Delapan tahun itu waktu yang panjang…" Gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah hingga manik sapphire-nya tertuju kepada gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang membalut luka di tangannya. _'Benar juga… sekarang aku ingat siapa gadis ini.'_ Naruto membatin, masih tidak lepas memandangi Hinata.

"Kau…" Naruto kembali bersuara, namun kali ini nada suaranya sangatlah berbeda, terdengar sangat serak dan menyakitkan di telinga Hinata. "Aku sudah ingat padamu…" Kata Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya hingga membuat mata _amethyst_ Hinata membulat. "Namamu Hinata Hyuuga kan? Teman sekelasku waktu di KHS dulu?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum terpaksa terukir di bibirnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Jika kau memang masih menyukaiku," Naruto merogoh sesuatu ke dalam saku jasnya, ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon dan menunjukkannya ke hadapan Hinata. "maka menikahlah denganku?" Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan cincin berlian kepada Hinata.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

.

**A/N : **Salam kenal, ini fic pertamaku dengan karakter Hinata yang jadi pemeran utamanya. _Oh well,_ ceritanya emang rada basi dan pasaran, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat suka tema cerita dengan pondasi seperti ini. Btw, maaf bagi Sakura lovers, aku bukan bermaksud membashing dirinya di fic ini. Hanya saja seseorang harus mengisi role tersebut agar ceritanya bisa seperti yang aku inginkan.

Karena ini adalah fic pertamaku (untuk Hinata) aku jadi kurang pede dan pastinya banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Aku jadi nggak tahu apakah fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutin atau nggak.

_So please (if you don't mind) give me some review…_


	2. I do

_Tanpa sepengetahuanmu aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_Nomor absenmu urutan delapan belas dari tiga puluh murid. Kau duduk di barisan nomor dua dari depan, dan aku duduk tepat di sebelah kirimu. Setiap pagi kau tiba di sekolah lebih cepat dua puluh menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, karena itulah aku datang lebih awal dua menit darimu. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari, setiap lima menit di pagi hari, kita selalu menghabiskan waktu berduaan di dalam kelas, karena rata-rata teman sekelas baru tiba lima belas menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi_

_Lima menit kita lewati tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kau sibuk membersihkan kelas meskipun hari ini bukanlah jadwal piketmu, dan aku sibuk membaca buku atau pura-pura tertidur di meja belajarku. Meskipun kita tidak pernah bertukar sapa, atau tersenyum satu sama lain, bagiku lima menit dalam kebisuan bersamamu itu sudahlah cukup._

_Kau suka pelajaran memasak dan sangat membenci pelajaran matematika maupun kimia, dan ketika kau merasa bingung, kau akan menggigit ujung pulpenmu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sangat suka melihat ekspresi bingungmu yang lucu itu._

_Aku juga suka melihat warna merah yang sering menghiasi wajahmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan alasan meronanya dirimu. Kau hanya akan merona jika melihat pemuda berambut pirang berisik yang duduk di depanmu, dan mata amethyst-mu tidak pernah lepas menatap punggungnya._

"_Kenapa kau melamun, Sasuke?"_

_Setiap pagi Naruto akan lebih dulu menyapaku dengan cengiran anehnya itu. "Hn, kau memang bodoh, Dobe." Dan seperti biasa aku akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas padanya, tentu saja Naruto akan menanggapinya dengan berteriak dan marah padaku._

_Alasan kenapa aku selalu menghina Naruto adalah karena aku merasa kesal padanya. Padahal secara teoritis aku lebih segala-galanya dari si idiot dobe berkepala duren itu. _

_Tapi kenapa, gadis yang kusuka malah jatuh hati padanya?_

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Be With You**

By. Dead4Sure

.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance dan Drama

Warning!

Alternative Universe | Out Of Character | Typo(s) | dll

Don't like? Please don't read!

.

**Part : 2**

"_I do"_

.

**D4S...**

Sasuke mematikan keran air yang ada di wastafel, ia sedang ada di dalam toilet pria sekarang. Tangan putihnya mengambil kertas tisu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya, lalu melap tangannya yang basah dengan tisu tersebut. Ia mendesah begitu memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Sakura terang-terangan mengaku mencintainya dan dengan tidak tahu malunya mencium Sasuke secara paksa.

Dari dahulu kala Sasuke memang sudah tahu kalau Sakura masih memendam rasa kepada dirinya. Perempuan berambut pink itu selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa terus bersama dengan Sasuke. Setiap hari, tidak terhitung jumlah sms yang dikirmkan oleh Sakura, seperti menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan? Sedang apa? Dan menanyakan pertanyaan basi lainnya. Bahkan terkadang, di saat Naruto pergi ke luar negri untuk urusan pekerjaan, Sakura malah sering berkunjung ke rumahnya sambil membawa masakan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sunggug gigih usaha perempuan bermata _emerlard_ itu untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, padahal Sakura sudah jelas-jelas berpacaran dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang entah kenapa terasa kecekakkan. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan di depan cermin.

_**Ceklek,**_

Bunyi pintu toilet yang dibuka dari arah luar menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia melihat Naruto lah orang yang membuka pintu tadi.

"Sasuke, kau ada di sini?" Tegur Naruto kepada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia nampak bercermin dan membetulkan bajunya yang agak berantakan.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Sasuke bertanya begitu menyadari tangan kanan Naruto nampak dibalut dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih keunguan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu menatap tangannya yang masih terasa nyeri sampai ke tulang karena habis menonjok dinding sekuat tenaganya. Naruto tersenyum kecut, sakit di tangannya memang tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, karena luka di hatinya jauh lebih parah dan dalam. "Aku terluka karena tidak sengaja meninju dinding." Jawabnya enteng hingga membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Orang bodoh mana yang tidak sengaja meninju dinding..." Desah Sasuke, berupa gumaman untuk mengomentari sikap toledor Naruto.

Naruto hanya berdiam diri mendengar komentar Sasuke. Ia mengambil sisir kecil yang disimpan di belakang kantong celananya. Lalu mulai menyisir rambut pirangnya yang berantakan karena ulahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku sudah memutuskan, setelah melamarnya, aku akan langsung menikah dalam satu atau dua hari kedepan." Ujar Naruto, mulai bercerita dengan sahabat terdekatnya.

Alis Sasuke nampak menaut akan keputusan buru-buru yang diambil oleh Naruto, padahal belum tentu Sakura mau menerima pinangan Naruto malam ini karena mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan dan dilakukan oleh gadis berambut pendek itu dengan Sasuke. "Apa kau sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya, Sasuke bermaksud menyarankan Naruto untuk berbicara dengan Sakura secara baik-baik dan empat mata dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan, karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto kecewa jika mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Mendengar nama 'Sakura' disebut, Naruto langsung tersenyum kecut. "Haha..." Tawanya seorang diri, seperti menertawakan diri sendiri. "Untuk apa aku mendiskusikan hal ini pada Sakura?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Setuju atau tidak, ia harus tetap menerima keputusanku." Ucapnya mantab sambil meletakkan kembali sisir ke dalam kantong celanannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekpresi curiga, karena tidak biasanya sahabat kuningnya bersikap seperti ini, terlebih tadi ia menyebut nama Sakura tanpa embel-embel 'chan' seperti biasanya. "Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, Naruto menatap lurus dengan sorot dingin ke bola mata hitam milik Sasuke. Kemudian di detik berikutnya ia malah nyengir bodoh. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Teme." Katanya riang sambil merangkul tubuh Sasuke. "Sudah ya, aku duluan." Katanya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Segeralah pergi keluar, dan nikmati pestanya. Jangan sampai kau melewatkan acara utamanya." Saran Naruto sambil berjalan keluar, dan ketika tubuhya sudah setengah keluar dari pintu, ia kembali berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan, mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti." Katanya ambigu kepada Sasuke, senyum misterius pun berkembang di bibir Naruto. Lalu kemudian Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

_'Apa yang direncanakan si Idiot itu?'_ Sasuke membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hinata nampak memegang dadanya yang masih saja berdetak tak karuan, kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. Bahkan Hinata sudah puluhan kali mencubit kulitnya sampai memerah untuk meyakinkan diri kalau dia tidaklah sedang bermimpi. "A-apakah... ini sungguhan?" Gumamnya sambil menatap tak percaya cincin emas yang melingkari di jari manisnya.

_**"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata Hyuuga."**_

Wajah putih Hinata langsung merah padam begitu mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungguh, itu adalah moment yang paling indah yang pernah dialami Hinata seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah terbayang dipikiran Hinata kalau lelaki yang amat dicintainya itu akan memintanya untuk menikah. Astaga! Hinata bahkan merasa ingin terbang karena saking bahagiannya.

Tapi di detik berikutnya, ekspresi bahagia Hinata luntur. Ia merasa menjadi gadis yang paling bodoh, harusnya ia tidak boleh merasa sebahagia ini karena sebenarnya Hinata sadar kalau apa yang diucapkan Naruto ketika melamar dirinya bukanlah dilandasi oleh rasa cinta maupun suka, tapi mungkin Naruto melamarnya atas dasar keputus asaan. Yah, Naruto pasti putus asa karena gadis yang disukainya selama ini ternyata berpura-pura membalas cintanya. "Naruto-kun pasti sangat sedih saat ini..." Gumamnya, turut prihatin akan masalah yang baru saja menimpa Naruto.

Namun, Hinata tidak ingin menjadi manusia munafik, sejujurnya di dalam hati terdalam Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu malah senang dan bersyukur begitu mengetahui hubungan Naruto dan Sakura telah berakhir. Bukankah memang hal ini yang dikehendaki Hinata sejak dahulu? Hinata selalu berharap agar Naruto dapat melupakan Sakura dan mulai berbalik untuk mencintai Hinata. "A-apakah aku adalah o-orang yang jahat?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**Dead4Sure**

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponku."

Naruto memang pandai berakting, tidak salah dia mendapatkan piala _Oscar_ beberapa kali dengan kategori aktor terbaik di dunia _hollywood._ Ekspresi wajahnya tenang ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura, tidak ada mimik marah atau sakit hati yang diperlihatkannya, Naruto cukup mahir menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku, ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku lakukan tadi." Kata Sakura, memberikan penjelasan kalau ia tidak bisa mengangkat telepon Naruto karena sibuk. "Ada banyak pasien yang harus aku rawat hari ini." Tambah Sakura, membela diri.

Namun kali ini Naruto tahu kalau gadis bersurai pink yang sangat dicintainya ini sedang berbohong. _Kau sibuk berciuman dengan Sasuke,_ pikir Naruto dalam hati. Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu menolak Naruto ketika pemuda bermata biru itu ingin mencium Sakura, gadis cantik bermata _emerlard_ itu selalu beralasan kalau ia tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum menikah. Tapi apa nyatanya? Sakura malah mencium Sasuke dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Naruto? Oy, kenapa kau bengong?" Tegur Sakura kepada Naruto yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya memikirkan Sakura yang selama ini menipu cintanya. "Ayo, ayah dan ibuku sudah dari tadi menunggumu." Katanya kepada Sakura, lalu ia lebih dulu berjalan di depan Sakura.

.

"Sakura-chan, kau terlihat cantik sekali!" Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Naruto langsung memuji penampilan Sakura begitu melihat kedatangan gadis bermata _emerlard_ itu. "Benar bukan, _Minato?"_ Kushina menyenggol suaminya yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia meminta suami tercintanya untuk mendukung pujiannya terhadap Sakura yang notebenenya adalah kekasih anak semata wayangnya.

"Iya, Naruto memang pintar memilih seorang kekasih." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum ramah, lalu menepuk bangga pundak Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu membungkuk hormat kepada sepasang suami istri yang ada di hadapannya. "Terimakasih, tapi paman dan bibi juga terlihat sangat menawan." Balas Sakura.

"Ah, sudah beratus-ratus kali kubilang padamu, Sakura-chan. Jangan panggil aku bibi." Kushina memprotes panggilan yang diucapkan Sakura. "Kau akan menjadi menantuku kelak, cobalah untuk memanggilku 'Ibu'." Ungkapnya sambil memegang kedua bahu gadis bersurai pink itu.

Dan ketika Kushina dan Sakura asik berbicara, Minato malah diam-diam membisiki Naruto. "Apa kau jadi melamar Sakura-chan malam ini?" Tanyanya di telinga sang anak.

Naruto berekspresi kikuk mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Ia jadi tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena pada faktanya ia memang sudah melamar seseorang malam ini, tapi sayang wanita itu bukanlah Sakura. "Ayah, telah terjadi perubahan besar-besaran." Kata Naruto mulai memberitahu, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail. Tapi aku harap, ayah bisa membantuku dengan menenangkan ibu nanti."

Wajah tampan Minato nampak bingung. "Hm, perubahan apa?" Tanyanya, penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum, tapi terlihat jelas di mata jeli Minato kalau anaknya ini sedang dilanda kekecewaan yang mendalam. "Semuanya berubah, aku memutuskan untuk merubah segalanya..." Jawab Naruto, berupa gumaman di telinga Minato.

Naruto melihat jam di tangannya. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi ke _stage_ dan mengumumkan segalanya." Ucapnya, lalu meminta izin kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi ke panggung yang ada di depan seluruh tamu undangan.

**Dead4Sure**

"A-ada yang harus kubicarakan de-denganmu, ayah." Hinata berdiri di samping Hiashi sambil mencengkram kuat tali tas yang dipakainya.

"Hinata, kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan rekan bisnisku?" Hiashi menjawab dengan aura dingin seperti biasanya.

Tapi kali ini Hinata harus tetap berani berbicara dengan ayahnya. "Ta-tapi... ini benar-benar penting." Katanya, tetap berusaha keras untuk memberitahu Hiashi kalau ia sudah dilamar oleh Naruto. "Ta-tadi Naru-"

"Hinata!" Perkataan Hinata terputus begitu mendengar suara tegas ayahnya yang agak nyaring, itu artinya lelaki berambut panjang itu benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, simpan itu untuk di rumah." Ungkap Hiashi kepada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ternyata ayahnya benar-benar tidak ingin meluangkan waktu beberapa menitnya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata yang sangatlah penting ini. "Ba-baik ayah..." Lirih Hinata sambil mulai berjalan menjauh dari sang ayah yang kembali sibuk dengan kolega bisnisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keberadaan Sasuke itu memang _eye catching. _Kemana pun ia pergi, Sasuke selalu menjadi sorotan orang-orang disekelilingnya karena rupanya yang luar biasa tampan itu. Di setiap langkah Sasuke selalu ada tatapan kagum dan memuja para kaum hawa, tapi Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli dengan semua itu.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kerlingan genit para wanita, ia terus berjalan sampai langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Di sana, sekitar sepuluh langkah dari hadapannya, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo dengan warna mata yang unik. Perempuan itu adalah sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. "Hinata..." Gumam Sasuke menyebut nama perempuan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekati Hinata. Dipandanginya gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu masih tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kali Sasuke ingat, rambut gadis itu masih panjang dengan poni yang rata, gaya berpakaiannya pun tergolong sederhana dibandingkan perempuan kaya kebanyakan. Yah, Hinata memang cantik dengan segala kesederhanaan yang dimilikinya, dan bagi Sasuke Uchiha -Hinata adalah wanita yang teristimewa.

Sambil berjalan menunduk Hinata membawa segelas jus tomat, ia sama sekali tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendekatinya dari arah belakang, hingga Hinata tiba-tiba memilih untuk berpaling dan...

_**Prang!**_

Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Gelas jus tomatnya pun sudah pecah di lantai, terlebih ia sudah membuat kemeja putih orang yang ditabraknya menjadi kotor. Mata Hinata terbelalak begitu menyadari kecerobohannya, ia langsung menunduk dalam. "Ma-ma-maafkan saya, sa-saya ti-tidak sengaja!" Ucapnya terbata karena merasa bersalah.

Sasuke -orang yang ditabrak Hinata- nampak memperhatikan kemeja putihnya yang kotor berwarna merah di daerah dada kirinya, indera penciumannya menangkap bau yang tidak asing dari noda berwarna merah tersebut. "Tomat..." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kesukaanku." Tambahnya sambil menatap Hinata yang masih saja menunduk dalam sambil mengucapkan berpuluh-puluh permintaan maaf padanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata."

Setelah delapan tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, akhirnya Sasuke menyapa Hinata. Nada suaranya lembut, tidak ada gaya bicara dingin dan angkuh yang biasa ia gunakan, suaranya terdengar begitu ramah. Bahkan ada senyum langka di bibir tipisnya.

Mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh lelaki di depannya, Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan lelaki di hadapannya ini. "U-Uchiha-san?" Gumam Hinata tak percaya, raut keterkejutan pun nampak melanda di mimik wajahnya.

Hinata membatu, ia tidak akan menyangka dari berpuluh-puluh orang yang ada di pesta ini ia malah menabrak Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki terdingin kedua setelah ayahnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata terpaku sekaligus tersanjung, kalau tidak salah bukankah Sasuke tadi menyebut namanya? Apa itu artinya Sasuke masih ingat padanya? Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya, pemuda yang selama ini tidak pernah berbicara dengannya barang sekali pun ternyata masih ingat namanya, sedangkan Naruto -lelaki yang dicintainya- perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengingat kembali dirinya. _Ah, benar juga... Uchiha-san kan jenius._ Pikir Hinata, mengingat betapa brilian dan luar biasa daya ingat yang dimiliki Sasuke, jadi tidak heran kalau lelaki tampan berkulit putih itu masih ingat padanya.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-san. Ga-gara-gara aku... ba-bajumu..." Tersadar akan lamunannya, Hinata kembali meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Sasuke memang tidak peduli dengan noda merah yang mengotori kemeja putihnya, ia tidak peduli selama yang menumpahkannya adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Mata onix Sasuke tidak lepas menatap gadis di depannya. Memang, semakin lama dipandang Hinata semakin cantik saja di matanya. "Delapan tahun tidak bertemu, kau terlihat semakin cantik." Puji Sasuke spontan kepada Hinata.

"E-EH?" Tentu saja, Hinata yang mendapatkan pujian itu menjadi kaget dan bingung mendengarnya. Karena seingat Hinata, Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki buaya yang suka menebar rayuan kepada wanita. Malah, lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu terkenal akan sikap es batunya. Tapi kenapa ia malah memuji Hinata seperti itu? Hinata jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sebagai respon perkataan Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' akan pujian yang didapatkannya.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya, ia pun memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke agak grogi dan gugup sekarang. Mungkin memang benar predikat jenius selalu disandangnya kemana pun ia pergi, tapi kalau harus menghadapi gadis di depannya ini Sasuke selalu merasa mati kutu, otak jeniusnya itu seolah-olah buntu hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih. Sasuke jadi tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Hinata. Seharusnya ia mengambil jurusan komunikasi waktu kuliah dulu!

"Hi-Hinata..." Entah kenapa suara Sasuke menjadi bergetar, apa mungkin gagapnya Hinata menular padanya? "Se-sebenarnya aku-"

**BAP**

Belum selesai Sasuke bersuara, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di aula besar ini padam hingga otomatis membuat perkataan Sasuke terpotong. Baik Hinata, Sasuke, maupun seluruh tamu undangan yang lain tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hingga…

**TAP**

Naruto muncul di atas panggung dengan lampu sorot yang hanya mengarah padanya, otomatis seluruh pasang mata menjadi memperhatikannya di aula yang minim cahaya ini. Pemuda pirang dengan wajah _bishonen_ itu nampak tersenyum kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir di pestanya, ia memegang _microphone_ di tangannya. "Aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua karena sudah bersedia hadir di pesta ini." Katanya, menyapa seluruh tamu undangannya. "Ini hari yang special bagiku, karena pada akhirnya lamaran pernikahanku diterima!" Ujarnya _to do point_ tanpa banyak cincong, hingga membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarkan menjadi terkejut akan kabar yang diberitahu Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah, Sakura-chan?" Kushina pun langsung menatap penuh ambisi kepada Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau sudah bersedia menikah dengan anakku?" Tanya wanita berambut merah menyala tersebut dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Sakura terdiam, karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu menahu dengan hal ini. Giginya bergeletuk. _Naruto itu seenaknya saja!_ Gerutunya dalam hati. Ia tidak terima Naruto berbicara seperti itu, seolah-olah Sakura sudah bersedia saja menikah dengannya, padahal Sakura hanya ingin dinikahi oleh Sasuke!

Para wartawan pun sudah berkali-kali menjepret Naruto, mereka merekam semua tindakan dan ucapan Naruto yang merupakan artis nomor satu se-Asia. Lalu, diantara mereka ada yang mendatangi Sakura. "Nona Haruno, benarkah Anda sudah menerima lamaran Uzumaki-san?" Tanya wartawati tersebut kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu menjadi bingung untuk menjawabnya, statusnya sebagai kekasih artis terkadang benar-benar merepotkannya. "Se-sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan si bodoh itu..." Ucapnya blak-blakkan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke nampak melirik Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Memang, ekpresi Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh mata hitam Sasuke karena gelapnya ruangan. _Dia pasti sedih mendengarnya,_ pikir Sasuke kepada Hinata yang notebenenya mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. _Tapi dengan begini, dia akan lebih cepat untuk melupakan si idiot itu,_ tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Terus terang, Sasuke bersyukur jika Naruto cepat menikah karena dengan begitu mau tidak mau Hinata harus merelakan Naruto untuk orang lain dan melupakannya.

Kembali ke scene Naruto. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu nampak tersenyum _charming_ nan penuh percaya diri. "Kami berdua sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dua hari lagi." Ujar Naruto dengan matabnya, hingga sukses membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarkannya terpaku tak percaya. "Mungkin kalian berpikir ini begitu mendadak, -tapi bagiku semakin cepat itu malah akan semakin baik." Tambahnya, menjelaskan.

Perlahan Naruto menuruni anak tangga untuk turun dari panggungnya, lampu sorot tidak lepas mengiringi setiap langkah Naruto. Naruto berjalan, dan berjalan, dilewatinya satu persatu orang yang berdiri mematung melihat aksinya. Hingga langkahnya hampir mendekati Sakura.

Melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya, dengan geram Sakura maju selangkah. "NARU- Eh?" Namun, seruan Sakura terhenti begitu melihat Naruto melewatinya begitu saja. Seperi patung dungu, Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat, melirik atau mempedulikan Sakura sedikitpun. Aktor tampan tersebut masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantab. Semua orang yang melihat hal itu pun terheran-heran melihatnya, karena seluruh masyarakat jepang sudah tahu kalau kekasih Uzumaki itu adalah Haruno Sakura, tapi kenapa ia malah melewati Sakura begitu saja?

_Tap,_

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti di depan seorang perempuan. Layaknya seorang pangeran di negri dongeng, Naruto berlutut di depan perempuan tersebut. "Terimakasih sudah menerima pinanganku, Hinata." Ucapnya sambil mengecup singkat tangan putih wanita bersurai indigo di depannya.

WOW!

Seluruh orang yang melihat adegan itu tercekat, mereka membatu, bahkan ada yang sampai lupa untuk bernafas. Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapan NaruHina pun terkejut bukan main. Bagai dihantam _Tsunami,_ Sasuke merasa akal sehatnya menghilang, tenaganya pun ikut lenyap entah kemana. Ia benar-benar syok mendapati kenyataan yang luar biasa mengejutkan ini.

Tapi bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang merasa dihantam oleh badai Tsunami. Sakura, Kushina, Minato, bahkan Hiashi mengalami hal yang serupa, mereka semua membelalak hingga rasanya jantungpun nyaris berhenti berdetak -terkena serangan jantung- begitu melihat adegan di depan mata mereka.

Tiba-tiba lampu aula kembali bernyala, ruangan sudah kembali terang benderang. Dan saat itulah Naruto baru menyadari kalau sang Sahabat berdiri di dekatnya. "Oh, Sasuke?" Katanya, menegur sohibnya yang nampak mematung di depannya. Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke yang langka itu. Ia berdiri lalu dengan seenak udelnya memeluk Hinata di depan Sasuke. "Sudah kubilangkan, Teme? Kau pasti akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan." Katanya sambil menyeringai sok kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Apakah ia harus marah dan cemburu? Apa ia punya hak untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari Hinata dan menghajar pemuda bersurai pink itu sampai mati babak belur? Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Lalu, berbondong-bondong para wartawan mendatangi Naruto, mereka menggerumbungi Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Sasuke yang sedang linglung dan tidak mempunyai tenaga perlahan-lahan terdorong ke belakang hingga menjauh dari pasangan NaruHina.

"Hooaaam~" Suara kuapan yang tidak asing terdengar di telinga Sasuke. _Shikamaru Nara,_ teman sekelasnya waktu di KHS dulu nampak berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. "Naruto memang pandai membuat orang lain terkejut." Komentarnya akan sikap Naruto yang tidaklah pernah berubah sejak zaman TK dahulu. Mata sipitnya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kali ini kau benar-benar _skakmat,_ Sasuke." Katanya dengan senyum menyebalkan tepatri di bibirnya. Lelaki berambut nanas itu memang sudah tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Hinata, oleh karena itu menggoda Sasuke yang sedang dilanda keterkejutan ini merupakan suatu hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Dari dulu sudah aku bilang padamu, jika kau menyukainya maka ungkapkanlah." Kata Shikamaru, mengingatkan nasehat Shikamaru pada saat bersekolah di KHS delapan tahun yang lalu. "Sekarang kau menyesalkan?" Pancingnya kepada Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri.

Gigi Sasuke bergeletuk, pemuda nanas ini terlalu banyak ikut campur. "Diamlah kau, Nara!" Desis Sasuke emosi sambil mendelik tajam kepada Shikamaru.

Namun Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas mendapatkan delikkan tajam tersebut. Ia malah kembali menyeringai, lalu menunjuk dada sebelah kiri Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apakah sesakit itu hingga mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya menyebalkan, menunjuk noda merah -bekas jus tomat- yang mengotori kemeja putih Sasuke tepat di daerah jantungnya. Lalu kemudian pemuda bermarga Nara itu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang dadanya sendiri. Yah, hatinya memang sangat sakit, seperti diiris-iris oleh pisau yang tumpul. Mungkin seperi yang Shikamaru bilang, ibaratnya warna merah kental di kemeja putihnya ini seperti darah segar yang mengeluar dari luka di hatinya. Sungguh ironis dan menyedihkan bagi seorang Sasuke yang maha sempurna itu. "Hinata, tidakkah kau tahu... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Gumamnya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Bersambung… **

**.**

Dengan terupdate-nya chapter 2 ini maka itu artinya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic **abal dengan tema pasaran ini.** Terimakasih buat para _readers_ yang sudah repot-repot berkunjung di kolom _review_, komentar kalian sangat berharga bagi manusia galau macam diriku ini _#Setressz_

Tapi heran juga, ketika aku buka _Traffic visitors,_ kok pengunjungnya dikit amaaaaat? Selama lima hari, ternyata fic ini hanya dibaca 29 orang doank! GILA! Bukankah itu artinya fic ini nggak laku? Tapi aku tetap berbangga hati begitu menyadari kalau fic ini mendapatkan 16 _review_ dari 29 _readers_ yang berkunjung. Aku anggap ini sebuah berkah… _#lebay#_

_Banyak yang bertanya apakah pair fic ini NaruHina atau SasuHina?_ Well, menurut kalian apa? Misterius bukan? _#ditabok!#_ Ketika kalian membaca chapter 1, itu lebih condong ke NaruHina. Tapi ketika chapter 2, SasuHina jauh lebih mendominasi. Yah, itu membuktikan aku memang cinta sama kedua pair ini _*nggak nyambung*_ Tapi tenang… Hinata nggak akan poliandri, dia akan tetap memilih salah satu diantara dua cowok berbeda warna tersebut. Tapi sayang dan mohon maaf sekali, aku nggak akan memberitahu pair utama fic ini dulu... _#ditembakmati!#_

_\(^-^)b_

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :** _Namikaze Yoake,_ nyeri beuteung, _Guest,_ Fuu, _Ayzhar,_ ai chan, _yoo,_ Hinata Kazumi Hyuuga, _anita. Indah. 777,_ ika chan, _SweetMafia95,_ _NameNH,_ jambu biji, _SNLoverzz,_ dafifa rosi, _Sherinaru,_ dan seluruh _silent readers_ (yang kuharap nanti juga akan meninggalkan jejak).

Sampai ketemu dichapter 3 yang kemungkinan akan sedikit lama updatenya karena aku ingin menjadi Author profesional _#PRET!#_ yang adil dalam mengupdate seluruh fic-nya. Bye…


End file.
